


Of pure gold

by primaryasset



Series: "Favorites of Gods" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures, Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, ancient gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaryasset/pseuds/primaryasset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcomes the constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troens Ridder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troens Ridder (dat) - Knight of Faith (Man which no trust in mind and rely entirely on the will of God)

A brilliantly sunny noon in midsummer on the dusty road on white thoroughbred stallion, rode a beautiful young knight in a scarlet cloak, carelessly thrown on top of the coated dents from many strikes, dimly gleaming armor. From under heavy helmet on a strong neck and a tanned forehead extorted strands of black as pitch, hair. From time to time he stopped, crawled slowly out of the saddle and keeping his hand over the left side, as if he had hurt the heart, fell down and carefully scrutinized the prints of horseshoes on the road. Having found, apparently, he was looking for, it is a visible effort perch on his horse and rode on, looking straight ahead with sad green eyes flecked with amber round black pupils.

 

 When the sun shone in the distance the dome of the city, on the face of the young men there was some recovery, even he spurred his horse, but soon moved again to a slow pace because of the opened wound in his side. From tied to the saddle, he cut a piece of felt and felt carelessly plugged them cut in the armor, where oozing blood, low voice whispered a curse.

 

 When he finally got to the city gate, he was like a dead man. He barely had the strength to lift his hand and hit his fist in the copper-bound oak gates.

 

 Some time later, one of the doors opened and the huge growth of the guard, holding a drawn sword, not too affably asked:

 

 - What are you looking for here?

 

 - Justice ... - almost inaudibly replied the young man.

 

 - There is no justice - just a whim of the Master.

 

 - I need to see him …

 

 - As if you alone, - he sneered the guard.

 

 - Give me a sign …

 

 - I did not put in order here, so anyone who only wish could enter here. Fight with me, and if you win - you will enter.

 

 - I'm dying…

 

 - What business have you to master?

 

 - Zirin …

 

 - Master is not interested neither gold nor the fact that you can buy for him.

 

 - I have no gold ... My city looted, and all that was in it more or less valuable, taken out of your people …

 

 - What are you going to pay the ransom?

 

 - I've got nothing left, except for life …

 

 - And what Master your life? - He sneered the guard. - The more that you and so is about to die.

 

 - Who knows, maybe you'll die first! - Angrily exclaimed the young man, and snatched from its sheath short sword, swung it at the guard gate. Gatekeeper backed away, tripped on a stone and fell down, and, taking advantage of his inadvertent misstep, the young man with all the swiftness of which he was capable, rushed into the half-open gate. However, beyond the fortress walls of his four guards waited. The young man entered with them into battle and managed to kill three before the mighty gatekeeper parried the shot with his sword and threw his retaliation to his feet. He tried to sit up, but the white light faded in his eyes and groaned softly, he lost consciousness …

 

 When he awoke from the slumber, he found himself a prisoner in a large luxurious room. He tried to straighten up, but standing on the sides of the guards twisted his arms and once again forced to take belittling posture.

 

 - Remove from the shackles of his - he commanded the man sits on a throne with an intelligent, powerful and proud expression handsome face and, turning to the prisoner, he said. - Who are you, fool? And why are you here?

 

 - And you have to ask the murderer ?! - A trembling voice cried from hate boy. - My city was treacherously captured, all the inhabitants killed, and all values are taken! You have the nerve to ask me why I'm here? I want to know what you did wrong women, children and the elderly! Is the blood and tears of the people so mean little to you that you are commanded to destroy several thousand people only in order to get hold of those pathetic treasures, which they had ?! Is that a little that we had, cost so much ?!

 

 - You're wrong, Knight. My soldiers do not commit robbery raids, - said Khan and tenderly looking at the dazzling beautiful girl sitting at the right hand of him, he added. - By the beauty of my daughter, this is the case.

 

 The boy went deathly pale and shaken.

 

 - So, the blood of your people has been spilled in vain?

 

 - Blood is shed in vain anyway. Is, to kill the enemy, you have raised their dead? But I'm willing to forget about the blood spilled, if you agree to do me service.

 

 - Better to die.

 

 - Believe me, knight, death is never too late - a good-natured grin Khan. - Are not you so deaf that you can not hear the voice of blood, which imperiously commanded you to live, no matter what? It is the voice of all who lived before you. What right have you to deprive them of hope for immortality? For mortal man, but his family is immortal. You - the last of its kind, and with thy death interrupted the connection between generations. It is to have lived, fought and died your ancestors that you cowardly betrayed the memory of them is forgotten in the centuries?

 

 - King, I remember their duty to the ancestors, and I will perform it until the end, but in the land of their fathers.

 

 - What are you in your land, Knight? Or is it the river streams of molten silver? Or planted her gold fields? Or wine spilled it rains?

 

\- Do not molten silver streaming its river - streaming blood they killed my relatives. And it is not gold planted fields - they planted the bones of my comrades died. And no wine poured it rains - they spilled tears of widows and orphans. But this - is my land. I know that there is light at the earth richer and more beautiful, the climate is milder and more gracious, more fertile and rich soil, but no land beloved and relatives. No man chooses himself the fatherland, if not the mother chooses. Let it is harsh and unfriendly, miserable and sick, poor and ugly, even dismayed cares and sorrows, let frowns frequently than smiles, but she - the mother, and the other will not be like no other country. In the left edge of the graves of my ancestors, so I'll go back.

 

 - Knight, you're beautiful and powerful, like a hero of ancient legends. Do not you watch a person abandoned tombs. Your way lies to the deeds and glory. WISH - and most beautiful, most notably the girl of my country, I will give thee a wife, I give the best horses and servants, and gold without counting, just stay!

 

 - Thank you, O king, with the flattering words, but I ask - not captive. My heart remains there, nor love, nor wealth nor fame, nor power will not replace my darling ashes.

 

 - You are strong and brave warrior, and could bring substantial benefit to me, but I will not be your captivity. When you get well, I'll let you go in peace, and yet - be my guest.

 

 - Father, the one you call a strong and brave warrior, in fact - the girl, - said quietly beautiful, in the course of the conversation without taking his prisoner beautiful black eyes.

 

 Khan furrowed his thick eyebrows and threw a searching glance at the prisoner.

 

 - What do you say to it, Knight?

 

 For the first time during the conversation, the prisoner cheeks were covered with faint blush, and, lowering his eyes dale, he said shyly:

 

 - I will say this, O king, that your daughter is as insightful as it is beautiful.

 

 - Tell us about yourself - gently asked Khan's daughter.

 

 - My name is Tanais, and my father was the king of the Sarmatians. My mother died in childbirth, and he loved her so much that did not want to marry again, and I was an only child. I had to eventually take the throne, and so his father raised me like a son. I learned to ride a horse, shoot a bow and fight, and in sixteen years was not inferior to the best soldiers of the father of any force, any skill, any martial art ... You know the rest …

 

 Captive staggered and fell to the floor simply because guards caught her by the arms.

 

 - What with her? - I asked the doctor from Khan, a worried look bent over the girl.

 

 - Only a faint, my lord. She needs complete rest.

 

 When Tanais was carried out of the throne room, the Khan's daughter tenderly hugged his father around the neck and caressing him, asked:

 

 - Let me take care of her.

 

 - Excellent idea, Aletheia, - after a short hesitation Khan said, kissing her daughter's chin. - And after recovery, I'll take her as his wife.


	2. Jus jurandis

Opening her eyes, Tanais saw through the fog, bending over her figure of a girl in translucent dark cape. Feeling unusual weakness throughout the body, sarmatka tried to get up, but she held her gently on the shoulder and said in a hushed voice:

 

 - You can not move. You lost a lot of blood, and for some time you have to spend in bed. My father allowed me to look after you. My name Aletheia.

 

 - Is that you tied me?

 

 - Yes.

 

 - What for? I do not want to live …

 

 - My father would like to help you, but without your consent he can not do anything.

 

 - You think I need it gold? Is it my lost friends will return and his father? And without them, my life has lost all meaning …

 

 Taking her hand in her, Aletheia spoke soft, sincere, confidential tone:

 - The father offered you gold, wanting you to try ... If you began to bargain, he would have simply ordered Nomos kick you out of the gate, like a stray dog ... But you rejected the gold, then you are still not as hopeless as you seem at first sight. When the father once again call for you, turn to him with lyuboyu request. He will not deny you anything. Just do not ask him about the possibility for man.

 

 - What, in that case, I ask him? - Smiled weakly Tanais.

 

 - Ask for the impossible. For only the impossible and should ask God.

 

 - Your father, of course, a very rich and powerful ruler, but he is not a god …

 

 - You must be a lot of gods saw in my life, - grinned Aletheia.

 

 - There are only two Sarmatian deities - Wind and Sword. But they can see anyone who has eyes.

 

 - Strange Gods you ... How can you believe in them? After all, there's nothing fickle than the wind, and nothing is more dangerous than the sword.

 

 - Wind - the cause of life. Sword - the cause of death. What could be more important for a man than life and death?

 

 - Are you afraid of death?

 

 - I do not know ... I somehow never thought about it ... I always thought that I would live as long as you wish ... Maybe even forever ... Yes, I would like to ask you .. . How did you know that I'm a girl?

 

 - In my bedchamber is an ancient statue of Artemis, the huntress. Since childhood, I dreamed of a friend, in all like her, and when I saw you, I thought that my wish finally fulfilled ... And you had a girlfriend?

 

 - Only friends.

 

 - I offer you my friendship.

 

 Aletheia filled the golden cups transparent ruby wine and one of them has filed Tanais.

 

 - This wine is like the blood that flows in our veins. I want to drink it together with you.

 

 - We do not …

 

 Tanais held out her hand, fumbled on the table beside the bed fruit knife and swift movement revealing the vein, dripped a few drops in both the Cup.

 

 - Now you.

 

 Trying not to fade when a blood, Aletheia sliced thin pink finger, and red blood mixed with a red wine.

 

 Looking into each other's eyes, girl cups drained to the dregs, and Tanais said:

 

 - It's a terrible oath. Its give each other warriors before battle, and allow only death can from it. There is nothing that could do for his Sarmatian krovniki.

 

 The doors opened, and in walked a man chambers tall and athletic, which Tanais did not recognize the very guard who would not let her into the city.

 

 - Princess, my Lord and your father calls to his captive.

 

 - She's not a prisoner here as a guest.

 

 - It does not change the fact. The owner wants to talk to her, whoever she was - and is already turning to the Tanais, the man added dryly. - Follow me.

 

When they came out of the bedchamber, Nomos looked around and quickly whispered:

 

\- Do not trust too much nor Master, nor his daughter. They like to fool people.

 

\- I did something asked you? - Haughty eyes narrowed Tanais. - I'm a slave country, who dared to discuss a host behind it, were punished by whipping, and then tied to the tail of a wild mare and let her gallop.

 

\- Do not get excited. Listen to me. The hosts' garden grows the tree of good and evil. Its fruits give to those who eat of them, superhuman strength and power. Therefore owner forbade me to eat them. But you something that he did not forbid. I brought you one fruit. Eat it, and she will become a god. The owner and you do not need to be, because you will be able to know and all that he knows and can.

 

\- I don’t eat anything stolen.

 

\- See, that someday you would not have to regret his decision to …

 He led her into a vast luxuriously decorated hall and telling to wait one left.

 Some time sarmatka studied the situation, examined all sorts of rarities and curiosities that are filled with an abundance of room, but eventually became bored and impatient pacing the distance from wall to wall. Suddenly the corner of her eye she saw some movement on one of the pictures depicting the battle of the Centaurs Lapiths, and trying not to give himself away, became sly look closely to her, and soon all became clear to her. Eyes are one of the centaurs intently watched her, wherever she was heading.

 

 - Not too compatible with the royal dignity peek around the corner? - Loudly she asked, turning to face the centaur. - Why are you hiding? Are you afraid of me?

 

 - If I was so envious as they say about me, I would envy your conceit, - emerging from behind the curtain, Khan said with a smile and sat on the stand in the center of the hall a golden throne.

 

 - Why are you peeping?

 

 - I would like to look at your face when you think that you are all alone.

 

 - And what did you see?

 

 - What I saw, I will not say, but I liked it.

 

 - Why are you calling me?

 

 - You dare not less than perfect. It is worthy of praise.

 

 - Least of all, the king, I'd like to earn your praise.

 

 - Your insolence is equal only to your beauty. But do not forget that your life is in my hands.

 

 - My life, O king, as well as yours is in the hands of the gods.

 

 The menacing grin flashed in the narrow lips lord.

 

 - It is not difficult to verify. Now I order the executioner to cut off your head, and let thy gods will protect you if they can.

 

 - You're, like an ax in the hands of the executioner, is only an instrument of Divine Providence. And if my head is destined to fall, so the fact was the supreme will.

 

 - You're smart not less than the bold and beautiful. Are there too many advantages for a girl?

 

 - King, I know of only one pure manhood. Guess what?

 

 - I'm not going to listen to your insolence. Go away.

 

 - Forgive me, O king. Woe darkened my mind, and I know a bad. I came to ask you a favor.

 

 - What?

 

 - I lost my home, friends, father, the meaning of life ... It was all taken away from me at once, and everyone is convinced that the way it should be, and it's forever ... everyone except me ... I'm I do not believe that the way it should be. It should not be! And do not be! If not on the ground of such power and authority that could bring back all taken away, and then I do not want to live in such a world! Or give me all that you took or take into the bargain, and my life. She told me to nothing without that which was taken away from me.

 

 - You're asking the impossible ... You think I'm God?

 

 - Good God, or the devil, I equally indifferent. I want my friends and my father. Who will give them to me, and that would be my only God.

 

 Tanais with hope looked at Khan, but he was in no hurry to answer.

 

 - Why are you silent? You can not do it? Then you are not God! You sneaky and deceitful imposter!

 

 The bubbling anger, Khan rose, but when he spoke, his voice was calm, though muffled.

 

 - I would be ashamed to give into the hands of the executioner as a valiant knight. And I will grant you mercy unheard. You will die. But die as befits a brave warrior - in arms, and not on the block, and in the tournament. Most of my warriors will come to you in the fight at dawn tomorrow. Go and pray to their gods, so they gave you an easy and glorious death.

 

 - The father agreed to help you? - Asked Aletheia, Tanais barely crossed the threshold of the bedroom.

 

 - No ... but he gave me the grace, which I never dreamed ... - sarmatka said through clenched teeth.

 

 - What is it? - Anxiously looking at the face of a friend grieved, said Khan's daughter.

 

 - In the morning I have to fight in the tournament with the best warriors of your father.

 

 - It is certain death ... - pale, murmured Aletheia.

 

 - Best possible for a warrior.

 

 - You want me to help you escape?

 

 - I never ran away from danger, I am not going to continue.

 

 - Then I can only pray for your victory …

 

\- In my country, we loved the bear hound dogs, jumbo such a calf value Molosser dogs ... And I do not recall a single case, to bear left ... Bear Dogs win, not because they are stronger, but because there are more ...


	3. In arenam

He waited, when Khan and his daughter are seated under a canopy, Nomos waved handkerchief and the tournament began.

 

 Warrior, reputed to be the best rider of the Khan's cavalry, whipped hot horse whip and with a piercing squeal rushed towards the Tanais, holding before him a long spear with a sharp tip.

 

 Their spears crossed, horses reared, threatening to throw riders, and gray dust enveloped poedinschikov, like a cloud. When the veil of scattered, viewers saw the horseman, knocked out of the saddle spear, lying on the ground, and the Tanais, dismounted from his horse, helping him to his feet.

 

 Another soldier appeared poedinschikom extraordinary growth and strength. Standing in the center of the lists, he boasted played monstrous muscles and took a fighting stance.

 

Each giant fist was almost a head Tanais, and it seemed that the first blow of his leave from sarmatki only wet place, but to no avail giant fists pounding the air, while reaching the goal every blow Tanais. Finally, a mighty man caught her hand, and he swung in a strike but sarmatka to share moments ahead of him, a bird soaring upward with both feet stabbed in the chest of the enemy. After issuing a uterine roar, giant rolled on the grass, and there was not anything broken silence. Hundreds of expectant eyes fixed on Khan. With stony face he made an impatient gesture with hand, and on the left third poedinschik, who had no equal in the art of swordsmanship.

 

 Like two vortices, opponents rushed toward each other, and sharp swords in their hands gleamed in the sun, like lightning.

 

 To deep disappointment of the audience, Tanais knocked first blow weapon from the opponent's hand and slid to the side, giving him the opportunity to pick up a sword.

 

Disgraced soldier showered scornful hooting spectators, raised up muscled arms, acknowledging himself defeated, and a minute later at the opposite edge of the field there was an archer, from head to toe clad in armor.

 

 When he fired, Tanais, without dismounting from his horse, threw up her bow and, almost without aiming, was hit by an arrow in its flight.

 

 Spectators together aplouded a sign of admiration for her martial art.

 

 Khan slowly rose from throne.

 

 - According to the condition, the winner gets a reward princess kiss. Come, Knight.

 

Tanais drove up to the dais on which the Khan and his daughter, jumped to the ground and with a puzzled look up the steps.

 

 Aletheia stood up from seat, looked hesitantly at father, and when he nodded to her, put her hands on the shoulders of Tanais and touched lips to her cheek.

 

 Nomos signaled that the tournament is over.


	4. Ratio emancipata a Dei

Returning to her bedroom, Tanais fell back on the bed right in armor and wearily closed her eyes.

 

 But her solitude did not last long. A short time later, she heard light footsteps, and Aletheia with a happy smile on her lips down on the edge of the bed.

 

 - The world has never seen a warrior like you! - She exclaimed enthusiastically, but gloomy face Tanais was evident that she did not share her enthusiasm.

 

 - I'm afraid of my power runs out before the warriors of your father …

 

 - You did not have to worry. Only some ancient hero like Hercules or Iskander, could join with you to fight on equal terms, and among contemporaries you have not worthy opponents. Now I'll have lunch and make you a drink cheerfulness.

 

 - I'm not tired…

 

 - Then why do you have such a jaded view?

 

 - I feel a little unwell ... I hope it will be held soon …

 

 The appearance of Nomos interrupted chaotic conversation of girlfriends.

 

 - Princess, my Lord and your father asks you to himself.

 

 Reluctantly rising, Aletheia went to the door.

 

 When they walked through the conservatory, Nomos suddenly stopped and blocked her path.

 

 - What's the matter, Nomos? - She asked in surprise.

 

 - Excuse me, princess, but I lied to you. Your father did not send for you. I ventured to this insolence because I love you for a long time and passionately. This morning, I asked the master about your hand, but he said that only you have the right to dispose of your hand.

 

 - You have many good qualities, Nomos, and I have always treated you with the utmost respect …

 

 - Do not go, princess. I got it…

 

 He watched her until she was out of sight, and with hideous grin muttered through clenched teeth:

 

 - You'll be sorry for your refusal, the former Khan's daughter …

 

 Khan stood at the exit to the palace park high lancet window of his bedchamber, and when he heard footsteps behind him, turned slowly. The last thing he had seen in his life, was a glittering sword poised over his head …

 

 - What happened? - Looking at the troubled face girlfriend asked Tanais.

 

 - Nothing about what would be worth telling ... You have a very unhealthy look. I'll call the doctor.

 

 - I really feel pretty bad, but it seems that this is not the case when the doctor will be able to help me ... It looks like I'm dying …

 

 At this moment the door banged open, and with a bloody sword in hand, burst into the room Nomos, accompanied by a dozen bodyguards.

 

 - Blood of your father is on this sword! - Throwing the sword to Aletheia feet, he said with a triumphant grin. - Now the throne of Theodosius belongs to me! You did not want to be my wife - so you will concubine!

 

 Tanais rushed to the killer, but the guards are not asleep, and when she bent down to pick up the sword, one of them hit her on the head with his fist. She fell face down on the carpet and on the momentarily fainted from the searing pain.

 

 - Put her in the cave, and let she sit there without food and water, until I come up to her a decent penalty! - Angrily ordered Nomos.

 

 At these words Aletheia screamed and collapsed on the carpet next to the Tanais.


	5. Fides implicita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jail break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fides implicita (lat.) - implicit faith

Aletheia awake late at night in her bedchamber.

 

 In the light of the pale moon window, and her silvery rays weak glare flashed on the bronze face of the beautiful statue, depicting Artemis in the hunt. With one hand the goddess held at shoulder level, a short spear, as if to throw it into the invisible target, and the other touches the curved horns of a young roe deer, timidly presses to her leg. One would have thought that served as a model for the sculptor Tanais, if not for the fact that the statue was cast in Greece for many centuries before the birth of the young sarmatki.

 

 - What people dream terrible dreams sometimes ... - a trembling voice whispered Aletheia, holding her hand over her face wet with tears, but in the next moment she realized that the suit of Nomos, father's death and imprisonment of Tanais not dreamed her in a nightmare, and it happened reality.

 

 Yanked from the bed, she opened the inlaid with gold leaf oak cupboard and rummaged for a long time in its depths, while among the rich and expensive outfits had found God knows how got there the poor and shabby dress of maid.

 

 After changing clothes, she opened the casket of filigree work and took out a faceted bottle.

Overflow wine from a golden pitcher to another, winning and easier, she poured to the contents of the bottle, put it in a small bag some food and a dozen gold coins hidden in the folds of clothing dagger with ornate jeweled hilt and going to the wonderful statue, finger pressed on right eyes of deer .

 

Statue quietly moved aside, opening a hole in the floor hiding.   
For a moment girl hesitated, then lit a candle, and bravely stepped on the first step leading down.

 

 The dim glare of light reflected poorly on wet vaults. Steep spiral staircase went down and lost in the impenetrable darkness.

 

Trying to walk as quietly as possible, Aletheia step by step down the slippery steps until she was in a narrow corridor, at the end of which the weak light glimmered.

 

 When she reached the corner, she cautiously peered around the corner.

 

 Three guards craps by torchlight. In the room, separated from the guard-thick iron bars, on the bare floor serenely asleep Tanais. Her hands were massive chains shackled to the walled metal ring in the wall.

 

 Putting her bag on the floor, arms akimbo and Aletheia coyly, holding on her shoulder a pitcher of wine, she wags gait came out of hiding place. Interrupting the game, the guards watched with interest for her approach.

 

 - Would you like a drink, gentlemen? - Covering the end face of the shawl, Aletheia has put a pitcher of wine on the table and winked expressively.

 

 - And what about love? - Pulling her waist to him, one of jailers smiled.

 

 - All in good time, handsome, - pushing hugs his hand, Aletheia murmured sarcastically and filled the mug to the brim.

 

Volley pouring the contents of the cups in the dry throat, jailers minute later fell under the table.

After searching their pockets, Aletheia found a bunch of keys and unlocked lock, snake slipped into the camera.

 

 Awakened ringing circuits Tanais opened her eyes and on her feet.

 

 Girls opened shackles and came out of the camera. Pulling out of the slot torch and taking weapons from the deafening snoring guards Tanais resolutely headed for the exit, but Aletheia warning whispered:

 

 - Outside the guard of four …

 

 In sharp kick open the door, Tanais like hurricane broke out of the dungeon, and before the guards had time to do anything, the two of them have already said goodbye to life. The rest backed away in terror, and, grasping the hand of Aletheia, Tanais darted past them to the gates of the stables.

 

Recovered from the first confusion, the guards rushed in pursuit.

 

 - You conclusions of horses, and I'll try to hold them off! - Tanais shouted and met pursuers by sword. After a short exchange of blows the two guards were wounded, but the aid them already are in a hurry anywhere warriors of park guards.

 

 Tanais fought back as best she could, by many times exceed the enemy forces, but she felt that every minute is weakening and will soon overcome its enemies.

 

 At that moment, when she was ready to say goodbye to a life behind a loud clatter of hooves, and leading in rein a second horse, Aletheia rode up to her.

 

A few steps Tanais was running beside the horse, adjusting to the pace of her, then grabbed the bow hand and jumped into the saddle.

 

Aletheia has sent the horse on the ivy-covered fence, and Tanais unhesitatingly followed her.

 

 Overhangs the saddle, Aletheia groped in the dense thickets of the latch and pushed the bolt.

 

 Begins at the gate a narrow street led girls to the marketplace, where, despite the early hour, is already in full swing trade.

 

 Tilting trays, spilling mountains of vegetables and fruit, girl hurricane sped through the market, followed by the curses of the ruined traders.

 

 Once outside the city, the horses sensed space and added progress, but despite the best efforts of the noble animals, the distance between the girls and chase relentlessly declined, and around the fugitives had already whistled arrows.

 

 Shouting Aletheia, that she did not stop, Tanais jumped from horse, and set fire to the grass. Dry feather instantly broke out, and flames with great speed began to spread across the steppe.

 

 Fortunately for fugitives, the wind was blowing towards them, and the wall of a roaring fire, covering more and more areas, cut off from the pursuit of girls.

 

 Having caught up with Aletheia, Tanais sharply reined horse and with a flash of fun dazzling white in the face darkened with soot teeth, said:

 

 - It seems, we are saved.

 

 - I completely owe you by salvation, - Aletheia gently held her hand over beautiful face of girlfriends, wiping it off, sweat and soot.

 

 - If you had not freed me from the dungeon, you would not have to risk your live.

 

 - In this case, I would have lost much more than life, - the least objected Aletheia.

 

 - There is a nearby town, where the two girls could easily get lost in the crowd? - Tanais changed the subject.

 

 - A girl like you is not easy to get lost even in Athens. And to the nearest town for at least one day of journey. In Greek it is called — Maiden.

 

 - Which side is he on?

 

 Aletheia thoughtfully looked at rising over the horizon the morning light, and not too confidently pointed at some point on the horizon.

 

 - It seems to be there …

 

 And spurred his horses, the girls rushed in that direction it.


	6. Peccatum originale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peccatum originale (Lat.) - original sin

The evening went down, and they all rode together on the deserted steppe.

 Exhausted frenzied jump and long road horses barely put one foot, and easily dismounted, Tanais helped down Aletheia, which barely kept in the saddle with fatigue.

 Unsaddled the horses and tied them to the brook beech trunk Tanais threw the saddle on the ground and blissfully stretched out on the soft young grass in full growth.

 - Do you want to eat? - Asked her Aletheia.

 - Can you suggest something? - Noticeably quickened Tanais.

 On spread out a handkerchief from her purse Aletheia has posted a bunch of grapes, apple and roasted quail and pridvinuv all this to the Tanais, said:

 - Eat.

 - And you?

 - I am not hungry.

 - Perfectly. So do I.

 - You need to recover spent force. Who knows what prepares us tomorrow?

 - Who knows if he will come to us ... - sadly smiled and Tanais, tossing an apple, sliced fly his sword into two equal parts. Catching two halves, one of which she handed Aletheia and the second bite, slowly began to chew.

 - A grape? Him you too are going to chop with the sword? - Smiled slyly Aletheia.

 Tanais shrugged, tearing branches from the berry, sent it into his mouth.

 - And if you eat more than I? - Not appeased Aletheia.

 - And what do you suggest? - Slightly bewildered asked Tanais.

 Instead of an answer Aletheia gently squeezed blue-black berry white teeth and brought her face to face Tanais. Feeling on his lips fragrant breath of the mouth of others, the girl froze for a moment, embarrassed and recoiled from each other.

 Little to satisfy hunger, Tanais lay back and closed her eyes. Aletheia, hesitated, put his head on her shoulder and softly whispered:

 - Hold me ... I'm cold …

 Tanais did not move, but through clothes Aletheia heard that his heart leaped in her chest like crazy.  
\- Do not touch me - almost hostile Tanais cut and pulled away from her friend.

 - I have something to offend you? - A trembling voice asked Aletheia.

 Tanais aloof silent and stared at the stars close. Aletheia saw the wet gleam in the darkness of her eyes.

 - Not in this case ... - after a long silence, said Tanais. - Just me again attack this strange illness, and I do not want you caught too …

 - What are the symptoms of your illness?

 - Do not you care?

 - On the grounds, I will define the disease and knowing the name of the poison, it is easier to find an antidote.

 - You think I poisoned?

 - No. But I understand a little expert in healing and know that by saving only hemlock hemlock ... And love is only love saves …

 - You think I'm in love? Perhaps you even know to whom? - She smiled stiffly Tanais.

 - I do not know, but I can guess …

 Tanais blushed so much that it became evident even in the dark.

 - Nonsense ... Just love me still was not enough …

 - Admit it, I guess!

 - Never!

 - Just do not have the courage to admit that I was right …

 - No one has ever accused me of cowardice!

 - You're brave, I do not argue. But even the brave man is afraid of himself …

 Some time Tanais lay in silence, then sighed and said:

 - It's not fear ... It's a shame ... How can you call love the extravagant desires and wicked thoughts ..?

 - Everything in this world has a dual meaning. Cicuta kills and treats. The flame warms and burns ... Such is the love of men ... It is, and that is a shame for a meal and proud people, and that equates them with God ... And only depends on the person, than it will be for he - a curse or the grace of …

 - You would not have reasoned, if she knew my thoughts ... - bad voice said Tanais.

 - Well, shew them out loud, and I know …

 - About such things aloud, do not say …

 - Well, you can not talk. Anyway, I know what you're thinking …

 - Can you read minds?

 - No ... I'm just thinking the same thing ...


	7. Vivere militare est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivere militare est (lat.) - Live means fight

So not once having closed eyes during the night, in the morning they lay in the arms of one another completely devastated.  
 Aletheia light, almost intangible movements of the fingers of the carrier by Tanais’s face, and her lips wandered blissful smile.  
 - So, what we are doing at night, and is called love? Then I regret every hour lived without love ... - she whispered in his ear Tanais, which is sweet squinting because strands of hair tickled her lips. - We are now quite grown, huh?  
 - Adults do not happen ... - grinned Tanais.  
 - Do not laugh at me ... I feel awful adult ... and you ..?  
 - I feel terrible old ...  
 - Why ?! - Amazed Aletheia.  
 - Because it's not happened to me before ...  
 - Well, in that case, to recognize where you been eighteen years ?! - As if detecting in Tanais in the treacherous betrayal, mock indignantly exclaimed Aletheia.  
 - Now it seems to me that all this time I was looking for you ...  
 - What heady bull ...  
 The sun had long since past noon when Tanais saddled horses, and the girls went on their way.  
 A few hours later, the distance seemed high walls, and Tanais companion smiled encouragingly.  
 - A little more - and we will find dinner, shelter and wine.  
 Immersed in the sweet dreams, they do no longer anything to see, hear and understand, and saw the danger, it was too late.  
 From the thick bushes jumped out onto the road, three thugs, and before Tanais even blink an eye as her sword with the sash is in the hands of one of the robbers.  
 - What beauty! - With mocking admiration he exclaimed. - Well, amuse us today!  
 These words were the last in his life. Pryanuv saddle, Tanais jump kicked him with his boot in the chin overgrown, and with a broken neck bandit went into a roadside ditch. Catching the hand of the second robber, who swung her sword, Tanais punched him in the ribs with his elbow and removing the brush, made him describe a semicircle with his heels in the air, after which the gunman has burst onto the ground face and finally fell silent.  
 Tanais turned, looking for the last robber eyes, and Priest of place. With one hand clutching Aletheia's waist and the other having put a knife to her throat, the robber backed into the bushes, watching with Tanais death frightened look.  
 - Sunsya alone, and I'll cut her throat! I swear!  
 Threw himself, Tanais fell into the dust of the road and began to roll on the ground, like a mortally wounded animal, but in the next moment felt a slight touch of the hand on his shoulder.  
 Jumping to her feet, she saw in front of him Aletheia. Her captor, lifeless arms outstretched to the sides lying in the grass, and his side was sticking ornate jeweled dagger.  
 Tanais embraced lover's shoulders and kissed her tenderly.  
 - Today you have a second time gave me life.  
 - Night or day? - Slyly grinned Aletheia.  
 - Happy. At night you gave me immortality ... - seriously replied Tanais.


	8. Amantes sunt amentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amantes sunt amentes (lat) - Lovers is crazy

When they arrived at the gate of the city, it was quite dark.

In seeking an inn, the girl slowly moved along a deserted street at random, and soon Tanais keen eyes made out in one of the houses some sign.

Pushing the door open, they found themselves in a rather dirty den, but the night came, and hope that they will be able to find a decent shelter, did not have to, so Tanais with a determined look came up to the counter and asked the owner whether to stay overnight is impossible, as well as dinner and wash.

The innkeeper, judging by appearances, Greek, looked at them with some hunted eyes and muttered sullenly:

\- If you value your life, I would advise you to look for another shelter.

\- Thanks for the advice, but we did not use. Two roast chickens, two bottles of wine, fresh bread and fruit.

\- Go behind me.

Following the innkeeper girl climbed the rickety and creaky stairs. The owner opened the room door and lit a candle on the table, which highlighted the miserable atmosphere, consisting of a low bed, two rickety chairs and the aforementioned table with a candle and a pitcher.

While preparing dinner, the girls washed, and a short time later, the landlord brought the order, and they have reinforced their forces tender meat chicken, and fresh fruit, and the new wine, and make love, and so was perfect their love, which is a close and dirty closet turned into royal palaces and narrow, questionable cleanliness of the bed - a bed in a decent gods, studded with fragrant rose petals.

And their speech was all the same simple and artless speech of lovers since the time of King Solomon.

\- Your Eyelashes - archers arrows, without a miss hit the target, thy mouth - a busy bend the bow, your opinion - the irresistible sword, and all of you - deadly weapon …

\- Your hands - a flexible liana, your breath - amber, musk and aloe, your curls - black silk, your eyes - sparkling stars, and all you have - of lilies and roses …

\- Chest yours - the golden helmet of a warrior, your neck - the tower of the fortress, your hair - the mane of a young mare, and all you - like an army ready for battle.

\- Your Shoulders - ivory, thy mouth - red garnet, your teeth - a necklace of pearls, and all of you - of pure gold …

\- Your Smile - May sun, your voice - flute on dewy meadow, your skin - velvet, and all you - a dream …

\- You - a delicate rose in the garden of God, as a timid doe, drinking from a forest creek. Kissing your - sweet poison, your kindness - wine tasting, your love - with which to compare it, even if the death of her weak ..?

 - Your cheeks - two delicate peach, your eyebrows - two soft sable, your kisses - a burning flame, your love - torture ... Only your love can not compare me with nothing, because - that compares with it ..?


	9. Nemini parcetur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nemini parcetur (lat.) - No one will escape

Middle of the night woke up from Tanais feeling of impending danger.

In the hallway, quietly creaking floorboards under someone's foot cautious.

Steps approached slowly and paused at the door.

Tanais gently pulled her hand, which was resting peacefully beloved head, silently stepped barefoot on the floor and hurriedly dressed.

However, as she crept to the door, the steps began to recede and soon died away completely.  
Returning to the bed, Tanais began slowly to undress, but did not have time to remove his jacket, both from the corridor came a muffled cry, full of horror and inhuman torment.

From this cry color Tanais stirred hair, but in the next moment, she raced down the hall, pulling on his jacket as he ran.

The door to one room was open, and at the opposite end of the corridor flickered and disappeared into the dark silhouette. Tanais was rushed in pursuit, but, looking into the room, with both feet rooted to the spot.

On the floor a corpse floating in a pool of blood.

His face was unnaturally upturned, was distorted horrible grimace, from a huge hole in his chest a fountain blood, lay near his right hand a drawn sword, and next to him wildly pulsing some living lump.

Stepping over the threshold, Tanais bent over the corpse, wanting a closer look at the strange object, and the next moment recoiled with a curse.

This quivering, trembling lump on the floor was a human heart.

Behind came a faint rustle, and grabbed the sword from the floor, Tanais quickly turned around, ready to fight.

In the doorway stood trembling and pale landlord restaurant.

\- Who was that? - Dropping the sword, I asked Tanais.

\- It is better you do not know ... to leave here, and as soon as possible ... - trembling lips whispered the innkeeper, and his Babi's face was written the same horror as the corpse on his face.

Tanais took him by the shoulder and shook her gently, to bring to life.

\- Do not be afraid to give his name. He will not be able to take revenge on you, because I'm going to kill him before.

\- It is - not a man ... - barely audibly muttered the innkeeper. - They are Eidos.

\- And what is still a beast?

\- There is an old legend that in ancient times on this very spot was a huge temple of the pagan goddess. The ancient Cimmerians brought her victims and buried them right there, next to the temple. Then wild steppe Scythian hordes came and drove the Cimmerians out of the land, and the temple razed. When the Greeks founded their colony here and revived the cult of the ancient goddess. She resurrected those who brought her to the victim, so there Eidos, still referred to as "not dead". With them, you can not fight and can not win. For them, there is no death, because they have long been dead …

\- Long time, I never heard such nonsense! - Tanais laughed, but her laughter sounded uncertain and ominous under the arches of the room where the shuddering in a pool of blood from the torn chest human heart.

\- It is not nonsense .. I myself do not really believe in all this, I am not bought on the mountain this restaurant ... For some reason, most people die and disappear here ... Sometimes some time later! their mutilated bodies found in remote places, and sometimes they come back safe and sound, in some unknown way fabulously richer. The richest people of the city and its ruler - of those who one day mysteriously disappeared - and returned to the owner of the countless treasures. But although prihlebal winds around them more than flies around carrion, anyone who appreciates a little bit of soul salvation, eschews them like the plague ... I'm not born in this city ... Once I was young, healthy, beautiful , rich in love and the most wonderful girl in the world ... But one day, fate has turned against me, I was defamed, deprived of all property and thrown into prison, and my love, believing slander, married to the accuser ... The former owner of the restaurant was a good man, and saved my life when, after much wandering, barely alive, without any means of livelihood, I found myself in these parts ... He sheltered me, and when I recovered, I offered to buy his pub for a nominal fee. We shook hands, and soon after the deal, he went to Athens to study black magic, to find a spell that can expel from Eidos Parteniona, but since that time, and was gone ... I was ten years old I curse the day when the gods have deprived me of reason and I agreed to become the owner of this restaurant …

\- Why did not you leave?

\- Where? Where and to whom I want? .. And then, even in this terrible city people need something to eat and somewhere to spend the night …

\- To be honest, I did not understand who are these Eidos …

\- Do not worry, you will have the opportunity to get acquainted with them more closely ... only I were you I would not have sought it too …


	10. Legis natirae et notiones communes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legis natirae et notiones communes (Lat.) - The laws of nature and common concepts

In the morning, barely opened her eyes Aletheia, Tanais said:

\- It is necessary to look for another shelter. It smells bad.

They had breakfast dinner residues paid to the owner for food and lodging for the night and went outside.

They wandered through the city until the sun has risen to the zenith, but as luck would have it did not come across anything even remotely similar to the inn. Aletheia was hungry and tired, but the traders in fruit and refreshment like go down the drain. On top of that, Tanais realized that they were lost.

Having stopped a passerby, the girls began to inquire his way to the gate of the city, but it was either not local, or drunk, or dumb, and, desperate to understand his inarticulate bellowing, the girls wandered in the direction often poked a hooked finger vade mecum'a.

On both sides of the narrow street clung dirty little houses, like swallows' nests. Girls skin felt fixed on them from all sides unfriendly looks, but, looking back, saw every time only deserted streets.

Suddenly one of the doors of the house, disgusting grimacing, ran the little monsters in dirty rags.

They are goat jumping around girls, shrill squealing and giggling vile and disgusting paws began to push them to open doors, from where came the unbearable stench.

Charter shy away from them not so much painful as degrading poking, pinching and slapping,  
Tanais tried to use his martial art, but nasty monsters with amazing agility to dodge her attacks without interrupting disgusting giggling girlfriends and besiege the entrance of the house.

From door neighbor shacks left on a wooden trolley legless freak.

A powerful kick Tanais knocked cripple a wheelchair and grabbed Aletheia in his arms, jumped on the small platform. Street was downhill, and this was their only salvation.

Tanais strongly pushed foot off the ground, and, picking up speed, the truck rattled rushed down the slope. The air whistled in his ears, his hair disheveled, shaken truck on the road irregularities, and Tanais is not easily kept his balance, tightly clutching to his Aletheia. Street abruptly turns left, but the truck at high speed continued to trot in a straight line. At the last moment Tanais jumped off the platform and hit the corner of the house, the carriage shattered.

\- Let's go from here - with an expression of frozen fright in her eyes whispered Aletheia.  
\- But first, have a bite in the restaurant.

 How many times per day they turned at random, anything especially not hoping - and faced the hotel.

 When sunlight Tanais read the inscription on the sign: "Last Resort" - and smiled.

\- Our host is definitely not without a sense of humor.

 The girls came to the inn, where, despite the terrible heat that prevailed on the street was dark and cool as a cellar.

 The innkeeper took them as old friends and took them to the same room.

 Tanais said hot water, fried bacon, cheese, fruit and wine, after which the girl went to her, and while preparing dinner, washed. Then they ate a simple and coarse food: slices of ham, goat cheese, juicy fruits, absorbed the heat of the midday sun and the cool freshness of the rain, drinking expensive wine, amber, and they thought that never in my life, they do not eat or drink anything tastier.

 And I touched his hands, and looks met, and is adjacent to the eyelashes, and mixed breathing. And there was the end of life, and the end of the world, and the slow resurrection from the dead. And there were words full of deep tenderness and affection, even more delicate than words. And again - the death of the gods, and the ecstasy of the chaos, and the new birth of the world ...


	11. Fuga mortis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuga mortis (lat.) - Fear of death

When they remembered his intention to leave this strange city, it has reigned outside late at night.

\- Again, we're not gone, - grinned Tanais.

\- Do you regret?

\- I never regret nothing. Moreover, the hours spent with you. I will become an old woman, gray-haired and toothless, but remember you - and pomolodeyu. I shall die, and be buried, but remember you - and rise again …

\- Sometimes you say such sad things that I want to cry ... Why?

\- Perhaps this is a premonition of the inevitable reckoning for happiness ... When people are so crazy and so completely happy with each other, the gods envy send them troubles and sorrows …

\- What's the worst that could happen with the fish that are caught, gutted, roasted and eaten? What can we take away from the poor, the homeless and the persecuted?

\- In the poor, the homeless and the persecuted, you can take a life ... When happiness is so great that it can not reduce any trouble, no sorrow, death gods send ... Perhaps that is why, having reached the top of the possibility of happiness, a person is not laughing, and crying …

Tanais tightly hugged his beloved, as if trying to hide her in his arms from unknown dangers, which filled the world, and heard cautious footsteps in the hallway.

\- Get up and get dressed, just quiet ... It seems we still go away today. However, the exact route is not yet known, - she said in a rapid whisper in the ear of Aletheia and dressed silently.

Fumbling his hand on the wall, he removed the nail Tanais sling, but his sword was gone.

The door creaked softly, like someone very strong leaned lightly on her shoulder. Tanais stepped to the window and opened the shutters.

\- It's time to go. I'm afraid we are superfluous at this celebration of life, - she said, but looked out the window, I realized that this way of escape for them is cut off. Below swarmed on the sidewalk disgusting figures, in which Tanais easily learned little monsters, so insistently invite them to visit.

\- Well, if neither strength nor courage, nor cunning to overcome them is not, and we all have to die sooner, we can, at least, to die for love …

Stepping back from the window, he picked up the Tanais Aletheia on hand and stepped to the bed. They heard cracking under the monstrous pressure doors, fills the room as the sickening smell of decay, but has no power in the world could not tear them apart.

\- Just do not look ... - whispered Tanais, and the next moment there were only two men in dazzling beautiful world where the fragrance of rose, gently roaring surf and sky shone on vechnogolubom nezakatnoe sun ...


	12. Aeternae veritates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aeternae veritates(Lat.) - eternal truth

Opening his eyes, Tanais discovered that the door was broken and kept on one hinge, the sun generously pours its rays through the wide-open window and delicate aroma of tea roses flowing in the air, drowning out the smell of stale linen, bad food and a variety of unwashed human bodies.

\- Looks like our luck has not yet reached its zenith, for the gods envy us not so much to kill, - philosophically uttered it, plenty of admiring picture of defeat.

\- Horror, how are you stupid, - he sighed Aletheia. - Do not you know that when a man loves, he becomes immortal?

\- Does not become Alas, only imagines himself to be, that is not the same thing. Well, I hope that today nothing can prevent us to leave.

\- I want to stay …

\- Crave repetition?

\- In Gods rich imagination, and they are never the same.

\- And how long are you gonna stay here?

\- Until we find a way to go back to Feodosia and avenge his father's death.

Tanais silence charted finger on the shoulder sweetheart some intricate pattern and frowning brow smooth.

\- Do you think I'm crazy? - Asked cautiously Aletheia.

\- No. I am considering how to implement your desire …

\- So crazy in this room, at least two - Aletheia grinned. - You can find out what you've come up with?

\- I think we could help in this case, our night guests.

\- In what way?

\- I do not know. But it's going to find out, causing them a return visit.

\- You're even crazier than I thought …

Tanais got out of bed, got dressed and went out into the corridor, shouted:

\- Master! Scrambled eggs, cheese and wine!

Back in the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and happily reported:

\- Scrambled eggs, cheese and wine - this is exactly what is required for a light breakfast, it - lunch and dinner. Because the money we have left just enough to pay for accommodation and food.

\- I have a gold ring. We could sell it.

\- Only if I lose my simultaneously both hands and head.

Their lips have merged in a long kiss - and entered the innkeeper.

He muttered something unintelligible, he quickly put the tray on the table and quickly retreated.

\- ... I think our breakfast threatens to turn not into late lunch, not during the early dinner - some time later Tanais murmured, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. - What do you think, is not it time we go to visit?

\- Postpone for tomorrow …

\- You're not dreaming to get back to Theodosia?

\- Do you think I forgot about the debt?

\- No, nothing that I do not think ... But I think it's time to find out which place is the love in our lives.

\- And what? - Narrowed Aletheia.

\- The first, but not the only one.

They ate chilled eggs, a few slices of cheese, generously poured all the wine came out of the tavern and turning into a side street, began to slowly climb up the hill.

\- You'd better go back to the hotel and wait there for my return. I do not want to endanger your life.

\- Why do I need life, not to mention the wealth and power, if not you?

\- What I done to deserve such love and what I can pay for it ..?

\- Pay only for what is sold. Try to remember that.

\- Sorry, I did not want to offend you. But you are accustomed to luxury, and I - penniless …

\- Would the soul …

They overpowered the rise and almost caught up with the dirty little structure as of the doors popped daveshny bunch of varmints and surrounded by a dense ring of girls, started their strashnovatenky dance.

\- I think they want us to come ... - with some doubt in his voice murmured Aletheia.

\- Well, we use the kind invitation. Give me yours hand.

They crossed the threshold of the wretched shack and found themselves in a huge oval room.

Little monsters have gone missing, and when Tanais looked around, looking around, I found that the door through which they entered, disappeared too.

The hall gradually lightened, as if somewhere invisible lamps were lit, and when the glow became almost unbearable, because it had the tall fabulously beautiful woman in long white robes, loose folds of the drop-down to the floor, and welcomed their graceful bow.


	13. Augustas veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augustas veritas (lat.) - the highest truth

Stately woman bowed her head in greeting and sonorous, but a pleasant voice said:

\- From now on you are my guests, and your every wish will be fulfilled as my own.

\- Who you are? - Asked cautiously Tanais.

\- In your turn, you will learn everything.

\- Then maybe you can explain why invites complete strangers?

\- I invite all to visit, but accept my invitation to a few units. The two did not come here even once.

\- Actually, we were a little here.

\- Here no one gets accidentally, although everyone who gets here, were, as a rule, not here.

\- You're talking in riddles.

\- Not at all. This is where all desires fulfilled. This means that you have the desire, that need to be performed.

\- I do not think that in this sense we are not an exception. Each person has the desire. At least as long as he is alive.

\- All right. I wish everyone has. But not everyone has the courage to come here. But the one who comes, I give all he wants, and even beyond that.

\- Why do not flock here crowds of pilgrims? - Smiled incredulously Tanais.

\- Many discourages price you have to pay for the fulfillment of desires.

\- This price — life?

\- I am not so bloodthirsty …

\- What then?

\- This you know, just becoming my guests.

\- We agree, - said Aletheia and squeezed his hand Tanais.

\- Yes, we agree - somewhat uncertain tone confirmed young sarmatka.

\- From this moment your every whim becomes law here. You can stay here for any length of time and do whatever you want. But with one condition: from midnight to six in the morning you have to be in each apartment set aside for it.

Tanais and the Aletheia looked at each other, somewhat embarrassed by the strange condition of housewives, but it is obviously in their own way to interpret them embarrassment, hastened to reassure them:

\- You will not get any no risk other than enclosed in your own desires. And now — welcome.

The wall behind the magician disappeared, and the guests together with the hostess appeared in the richly decorated room, capable to shake the boldest imagination.

\- Nearby apartments for luxury do not concede this, and are designed for you, Aletheia.

\- How do you know my name?

\- Well, I'm a kind of magician - the hostess smiled. - And I know about you more than you realize. But do not be afraid of my awareness. I rarely use it for evil.

\- Meanwhile, your name is still a mystery to us.

\- What is the name? Just a random combination of sounds. Your parents can give you any other name, but at the same time you would be left on their own, do not you?

\- It seems to me, between the human soul and human destiny and in his name, there is some mysterious connection …

\- It's just superstition. And to prove I think of any name for yourself.

\- If it is only a superstition, why are you so hard conceal his name?

\- I'll call him, but not now. Tanais, you certainly have heard of the queen Massagetae, winner of Cyrus?

\- Okay, we'll call you ... Tomiris

\- That's right, that's right, and it was called ... And now I leave you again and show up only on your call, - said Tomiris and left tread so smooth and stately, it seemed as if her feet did not touch the floor.

\- It would be good to wash - looking at yourself in the mirror, Tanais said.

They pushed first caught the eye of the door and into a large room with mirrored walls, a crystal ceiling and a circular gold bathroom, stood in the middle of the mosaic floor.

\- It seems that our desires begin to run - a little perplexed Tanais grinned and began to undress.  
They frolicked in the water until you feel the hunger.

\- I have not refused to dinner - plaintively murmured Aletheia. - Breakfast was much too easy.  
 Back in the hall, they found that there is already awaiting them truly royal dinner. The girls sat down and looked at each other uncertainly.

\- I think we should invite her - expressed aloud their general idea Aletheia. - Not too-it politely, dining at a party without inviting hosts.

\- But where are we to look for her? Palace won a huge, one month can not be evaded, - frowned Tanais.

\- I believe you wanted to see me? - Asked a familiar voice, and the mistress of the castle, silently walking on soft carpet, approached the table.

\- Please give us the honor of your presence, - politely getting up from their seats, Tanais said.

\- With pleasure, - he said Tomiris and gracefully sat down.

Some time dinner proceeded in awkward silence, but gradually refined dishes and precious wines have done their job, and at the table relaxed atmosphere prevailed.

\- In truth, I was ready for anything, but not to such a reception - Tanais said. - I imagined some terrible nightmares, living dead, torture chambers and the other in the same way.

\- There are performed all the guests' wishes. Wish - and all this will be, - he said with an enigmatic smile Tomiris.

\- I can not understand when you're joking ... What a lovely bouquet from this wine! In life, I never tried anything like this! - Taking a sip from his cup, delightedly exclaimed Tanais.

\- It is not surprising, because this wine does not exist in nature.

\- Then how did you get it?

\- It's you, not me. There are executed any desires guests - making slight emphasis on the last word, repeated sorceress.

\- Then explain how can you ask for what you do not know?

Sufficiently to have the basic understanding of things, and she immediately materialize in full accordance with your desire, taste and mood. You want to have dinner, but dinner is not without fault. And since none of the existing wine does not match your mood, it appeared on the table wine, which is not.

\- This means that we can carry out any of their desire?

\- Absolutely anyone, no matter how strange, crazy and dangerous it may be. And now, thank you for a pleasant evening, and a reminder that at midnight you should leave. Otherwise, our agreement is terminated, and we say good-bye forever.


	14. Idola theatri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idola theatri (lat.) - The idols of the theater

It was nearly midnight when the lovers have found the strength to leave the door to the apartment Aletheia.

Tanais back on the bed, still keeps the warmth of their bodies, and tried to sleep, but the memory involuntarily drew pictures of it, from which blood boils in the veins, and ran over the body trembling. She tried to pray, but instead of the mouth of God whispered the name of his beloved.  
Suddenly the door opened and entered the room Aletheia.

\- She did not know ... - fallen on the edge of the bed, she whispered, but, seeing that the Tanais in no hurry to take her in his arms, raised his proud brow. - You do not love me?

Tanais was silent, tense deciding who is in front of it - a favorite or a strength born of desire indistinguishable copy.

\- Kiss me - passionate whisper Tanais burned face, but she pulled away, continuing to stare in disbelief in the face of midnight guest.

\- Why will not you kiss me?

\- Because I do not kiss with ghosts.

\- I'm not a ghost, and if you kiss me, I'll be able to see this in person ... - he answered with a sly chuckle Aletheia and delicate, high breasts clung to his chest Tanais. Weary fire of desire ran through the veins of Tanais, but an effort of will she suppressed passion ready to break out and pulled away.

\- We are courageous. After suffering through the night.

\- Are you afraid of losing precious trinkets, luxury and tranquility? Or the mistress of all this splendor made too strong an impression on you? Well ... Everyone chooses only what he deserves. Goodbye - with a sneer on his lips Aletheia beautiful rose and regal gait walked to the door.  
The agonizing question again seized the heart of Tanais.

\- Do not be angry. I'm just afraid to make a mistake by taking the ghost of you.

\- Yes, if you do not care?

Tanais inquisitively looked at his visitor with a sigh of relief and leaned back against the pillows.  
\- This question can only set the copy. Go away!

Copy swayed as the fabric is shaken by the wind, it became transparent, like the air, and suddenly vanished, like a sugar cube in the water.

Tanais indifferently watched all the metamorphoses and when the copy is completely melted in the air, wiped his forehead with his hand. She recalled the words Tomiris, said when we first met: "You no danger but the danger prisoner in your own desires" - and it seemed to her that she began to better understand the meaning contained in them.


	15. Dura necessitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dura necessitas (lat.) - severe need

Tanais fell into oblivion, but suddenly she imagined that behind the curtain somebody hides.

Getting up, she approached the heavy velvet curtain and abruptly withdrew her hand to the side.  
There was no one behind him.

Hesitated, she smiled shyly Tanais his suspiciousness, drew the curtain and turned around.

In just a few paces from her stood Tomiris.

Tanais startled and blushed under the mocking gaze sorceress.

\- Do not be afraid - Tomiris said. - I just want to show you his palace.

\- What else has not found?

\- You've been busy. I do not know anything.

\- You followed us?

\- I have no need for this. Let's go to.

They proceeded through a suite room, competing with each other riches and luxury furnishings, and finally reached the halls, in comparison with which all previous looked miserable hovels.

Throughout the dimly shining gold, they glittered and sparkled with myriads of multicolored sparks gems in the air spilled the sweetest fragrance of oriental spices and lush folds of drapery hung down from the most exquisite fabrics.

On the marble dais glittering diamonds and gold huge throne.

Tomiris down on silken pillows, and only Tanais noticed that black curls the sorceress sparkles with diamond diadem.

\- You know who I am?

\- You're a pagan goddess, whose temple once stood on this site. But your name I do not know.

\- It is not necessary. I am the goddess, where people worshiped for thousands of years. They worship and to sacrifice long until Jesus appeared. People believe in this God's fool and stopped believing in me ... And the gods, in which no one believes, die. And I would lay in my sleep, like death, until the end of the world if those who do not believe Jesus is not resurrected me. Again I broke out the fire on my altar, and human blood stained his back my altar ... And the gods who sacrifice with fire and blood, raised up ... I do not want to come back again into oblivion, and I came into the fight with Jesus for souls. .. What he can offer to his faithful, except for vague promises of retribution beyond the grave? People do not tend to believe in something that can not be obtained immediately. And I will grant me a believer in the strength and power, wealth and glory, happiness and immortality. And now I ask you: Are you willing to worship me?  
\- No.

\- Maybe you did not understand, to give up anything? Think again.

\- I do not speak twice.

 - Well, that would have been proud to offer ... - Tomiris made a careless gesture, and some mighty tornado suddenly picked up the Tanais, whirled and raised high above the ground ...


	16. Amor fati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amor fati (lat.) - love of fate

Tanais screamed and woke up.

Sitting on the bed, she straightened his stiff limbs and looked around. She was in her apartment, but in spite of this, it is not a feeling that everything he had seen it, not imagined her in a nightmare, and it happened in reality.

Running out of her apartment, she was face to face with Aletheia.

Passion fell on them like a storm, as revenge, as God's punishment, and they had neither the strength nor the will, nor the desire to resist the pressure of her …

At breakfast Tomiris glanced at them with an inexplicable curiosity, and Tanais, unable to withstand fairly harsh tone said:

\- Excuse me for being rude, but I do not like looking at me, as if some rare insect.

\- I'm trying to figure out what brought you to me …

\- But you do invite everyone!

\- Oh yeah! - With bitter irony agreed Tomiris. - That's just wanting something not seen ... Few come here voluntarily. Of those cited here are my servants, the majority preferred the death of my favors ... And those that have agreed to accept them, do it not out of love for me, and under the influence of greed, ambition, cowardice, perversity or vanity. You do not aspire to nor to wealth, nor power, do not entail the glory, you do not care about the secrets of the universe - on the one hand, and you are not afraid of any age, or death, you are not gnawing conscience, does not suppress poverty, not intended envy not torment disease - the other ... Ugly try to find out the visitors, why they came and why they do not go, but for me it's such a mystery, I allow myself to forget about the rules of etiquette and ask you directly: what made you come here and why do not you take the time to leave?

\- Because we have nowhere to go.

\- It ran headlong, even those who were in front of only the direct road to the gallows ... One of my guests did was crazy, and certainly it something, like, really had nothing to lose, but he escaped the next morning. I can understand a lot, but you understand me not given ... Never have beautiful, healthy, happy and successful does not come to me voluntarily. But you're not just lucky, and favorites of the gods ... Even at your birth, the gods gave you everything that goes at the cost of other victims, humiliation, betrayal, shame and blood, or do not get at all. And yet you come here alone and in good faith ... Why?

Seeing the expression on the faces of the guests unwitting insults Tomiris smiled and said:

\- My interest in guests is purely mercantile character, because the piles of gold, precious jewel, masterpieces of art, in short, all that I possess, is the result of reification secret or overt lust of my guests. As, however, and much more. For example, the inhabitants of my subterranean menagerie. By Zeus, you had never seen anything like this, and God forbid not see the future ... When a person sleeps and is not able to control his soul, from the depths of her rise to the surface of consciousness the most abominable vices, and the most vile images and lowest passion, and all this also receives its embodiment. That's why none of my guests could not stay here more than one night. They all fled in terror before the mystery of his own soul. After all, people sometimes he does not know what passion slumbered in it ... Perhaps, of all people sensualist I am most obliged to the most horrific instances of my menagerie. But you have not presented my collection of nothing but their own copies.

\- Monsters for zoo generates passion, not love, - said softly Aletheia.

\- You want to say that in your relationship passion plays a secondary role? - Mockingly smiled Tomiris, and something dark and violent for a moment flashed in her impenetrable gaze.

\- I will sacrifice everything else for the sake of passion. But for the sake of love I will sacrifice even passion.

\- I think I understand what you want to say - Tomiris slightly and smiled mysteriously, as if searching and catcher eyes looked into the eyes of Tanais. - Why are you silent? Or do you have nothing to say on the matter?

Tanais broke up the hair roots and slammed the cup on a mosaic tabletop.

\- What can I tell you, if you can without asking permission and a fumble in the opponent's mind, as if in his own pocket, pulling out gold, diamonds, castles and monsters for your zoo?

\- And by the way, you do not want to take a look? - With a teasing grin on his beautiful lips she asked Tomiris. - Believe the word, will not be sorry - she added pointedly, and again something vicious, cruel and voluptuous broke out and was extinguished in her mysterious gaze.

Eyes narrowed with hatred Aletheia looked into the face sorceress.

\- Tanais, get out of here soon. She wants to, and in our souls bred monsters, which it can then put in your zoo!

\- Do not worry so Aletheia - mockingly said the sorceress. - No one in your treasure is not encroaching. I have your exact copies, and if I wish to enjoy the love of your friends, I can do it without destroying your union.

Aletheia laughed evil and triumphant laugh.

\- You can not, even if you want to!

\- Why so? - Proudly raised her head a great sorceress.

\- It is because the exact copy! Tanais is not able to commit adultery!

\- Well, in certain situations, and saints can sin …

\- Do not Tanais!

\- In this case, the hell up! I need only the original! You hear Tanais? Agree to respond to my love, and I will make you almost equal to God! Gold will be for you anyway, that litter underfoot! At the sound of your name shall tremble, and the kings of the nations! For you will not have secrets in the world around us! You will never grow old and die! You will be able to experience all earthly delights and pleasures! That compared with all this love some girl?

Tanais stood up slowly, and anger, her face lit up, made it even more beautiful.  
\- I really do not like when I was selling. But even more, I do not like when I buy. You were right, surprised that we do not hurry to leave. Now I myself am surprised this. However, we have not yet had time to inspect your zoo, but, nevertheless, the most terrible of your monsters we've seen.  
Tomiris laughed, as if he heard an unusually funny joke, and loudly clapped her hands.

\- Excellent question, my friend worthy of Cicero! But do not say goodbye. You will have enough time to fully consider my proposal. Guards!

Arising both from the ground soldiers in black took Aletheia in the ring and dragged him toward the exit. Tanais ran after him, but one of the guards silently lifted the sword blade to the throat Aletheia and lightly pressed. From cut zasochilas blood and Tanais stopped.

\- I let her go as soon as we reach an agreement - said Tomiris when guards brought Aletheia from the audience. - Do not make me wait too long. My patience is not unlimited. Otherwise, your friend is closely acquainted with the inhabitants of my underground zoo, and I think that this knowledge did not give her much pleasure.

\- I will die with her.

\- So stupid ... Even the longest love is still shorter than the shortest life. And what, after all, love, betrayal, life and death? Only words. Change name - changes the meaning. Give love - attraction, betrayal - a new hobby, and you will be convinced that life will be much easier.

\- "Simply" does not mean "better".

\- Not a hypocrite! It is better to be evil and sinful to the end than the good and holy — half!

\- I do not know the meaning of these words, but the general sense is clear to me. I - not evil and not good, not a saint or a sinner, no matter what these words meant. I just love her, and I do not need.

\- I'm sorry, I really lost sight of your origin. You're from the barbarian tribe, well, how did you know that civilized people such love as yours, is considered a vice and sin?

\- I do not know what a vice and sin. Judging by your tone, it is something not too good. But I know what love is. And if civilized people it is considered a vice and sin, I am sorry to civilized people. They never loved.

\- It is curious to find out what is the secret of your commitment to each other? Is this girl knows something, then I do not know how?

\- I do not quite understand your question.

\- Well, I will ask anyway. Why are you rejected me?

\- Because each person to want to be loved for its own sake, and not for any privileges and benefits.

\- Endear you asserting itself? You enough that you know about themselves? You need the other person for their love affirmed the value of your personality? However, I understand that desire. In it, as in a mirror, it reflects your pride, your thirst for immortality and your envy of the gods. You also difficult to accept the idea that you - are not gods, how hard for me to understand why you refuse of your fate provided a chance for real and not illusory immortality …

\- Because immortality loses all meaning if it is necessary to pay for the death of the soul.

Tomiris smiled wearily.

\- Soul - this is serious ... By itself, human life is not worth much, but the soul ... This is the most expensive commodity. It is the only product that, if you're lucky, can be exchanged for immortality ... just hopeless fools exchange soul for power, wealth and glory. The real price for it - immortality ... Of course, I'm not talking about the souls, and for which the copper penny - the price exorbitant. I'm not talking about souls and immortality for that - not the price. Too little, and those and others ... Well, you do seem to be commended his soul above immortality, death and love girls - above the love of an immortal goddess? It does you honor. Do you know the true value of the whole.

\- Price is only what is sold. Therefore, no love, no soul does not have a price.

\- Price is only what is bought. Therefore, love and soul are just as much willing to pay for them. However, sometimes the price does not match the value. And now I want to show you my zoo. I hope, you like it...


	17. Bestia triumphans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestia triumphans (lat.) - Beast triumphant

Accompanied by numerous guards, they went down the wide stone stairs to the dungeon, and by the light of hundreds of torches Tanais saw monsters in existence is mind refused to believe it. She quickly looked away, trying to suppress an acute attack of nausea.

\- Really do not you like? - He asked with mock surprise Tomiris. - Take a look at this beauty!

The cage was something so horrible and disgusting that Tanais broke down and closed her eyes for a moment. Cold chills ran along her spine when she found the strength to take another look at the nightmarish creatures of the human mind of the patient. Only a real fool could imagine this brutal unblinking gaze of a basilisk, this kinzhalovidnymi strewn with stinking fangs fall, it goropodobnoe covered with slimy scales body, which stretched in all directions, intense twisting, long, thick in girth, the tentacles with suction cups.

\- He is very hungry, he had since yesterday morning did not eat anything, and now is able to swallow the whole bull - Tanais turning to face with a cruel smile sorceress he said. - I made him a light breakfast, and if after five minutes I did not hear the answer, your friend will become his prey.  
Tanais was silent, and only a cold sweat streaming down her brow, gave her despair.

\- You do not love her ... - Tomiris noticed a cruel smile watching for signs of fear, speaking clearly on the face of Tanais.

\- I love her, do not hesitate to share it with her fate.

\- Do you think that I'll admit it? - Sarcastically asked sorceress. - Do not even hope. I'll have to give up your girlfriend in the cage and make you look like the fangs of the beast will tear thee as a favorite body like squirts a fountain of blood perekushennogo throat ... You hear her dying scream, which sounded curse you, and never in my life you can not forget it. It will haunt you day and night, sleeping and waking, and will bring to mind ... Timeout. I listen to your answer - and Tomiris fixed her gaze on his victim, full of fire and blood.

\- No ... - barely audible whisper Tanais and he looked straight into the eyes of his tormentor.

\- Zeus Witness: I did not want blood - slowly and quietly murmured Tomiris, and her eyes faded. - Guardian lead girl.

Sentinels rushed to obey orders, and soon returned, leading Aletheia.

At the sight of creepy monsters she screamed and began to tear the hands of the guards, but suddenly ceased resistance and fell unconscious.

\- What with her? - asked Tomiris disgust.

\- Only a faint, Mrs.

\- I want her to die while fully conscious.

The air smelled some herbs, and some time later Aletheia opened her eyes in bewilderment and fear looked around the dungeon with monsters who were in it.

Seeing Tanais, she uttered a faint cry and held out her thin hands, as if begging for protection, but two powerful guards firmly held Tanais shoulders, not allowing to move.  
With a grim smile watched Tomiris for those with a violent force were drawn to each other, these two, and something akin to envy flashed for a moment in her impenetrable gaze.

Imperious gesture, she pointed to a cell with a monster, and a huge Eidos, without apparent effort Aletheia picked up in his arms, carried her to be eaten by predators.

Tanais rushed with such incredible force that she was able to dump both the guards and escape. Ignoring rained down on her from all sides blows, she ran across the path of eidos, Aletheia keep on hand, but two guards caught her and pushed to the floor and giant Aletheia easily pushed between the bars into the cell.

Cold tentacle monster rings wrapped around the victim's body and head with a terrible scream unhappy disappeared into the jaws of the monster. There was a crunch of bone to crack, and a few moments later, it was over for good.

Stop the senseless resistance Tanais distraught gaze held glimpsed between the fangs monster and a bloody piece of meat hung exhausted at the hands of Eidos. They let her go; deprived of support, she collapsed to her knees and buried his forehead against the stone floor of the cave, fell silent.  
Slowly, though cautiously, Tomiris approached her and stopped only when Tanais head was at her feet.

The next moment his hands Tanais with superhuman strength wrapped around her knees, and off the ground. None of Eidos had not come to the rescue of his lady, and with Tanais sorceress in her arms was inside the cell. Tentacle monster vomited burden of Tanais hands and omnipotent magician followed his victim. Tanais closed her eyes and prepared to die, but suddenly it struck a deathly silence reigned in the cave.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she remained in the great hall all alone. Cells monster, Eidos - it all disappeared, as if never existed.

She knelt down and rummaged around her hand, hoping to find at least some weapons, and heard behind a surprised exclamation:

\- What have you lost?

Lively jumped to his feet, Tanais whirled and saw Aletheia, slowly descend down the stone stairs.  
\- What happened here?

\- I hardly ever'll be able to explain it - I rushed to her, and said Tanais concluded beloved in his arms.

\- Where's our hostess? It can be very angry if catch us in the act, - playfully smiled at Aletheia.

\- I hope it is not up to us - with a grin said Tanais, and took his beloved in his arms and carried it easily up the stairs.


	18. Aes triplex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aes triplex (lat.) - Triple copper (something very strong)

They returned to the hotel after sunset and, up to his room to sleep.

Tanais morning woke delicate knock on the door. She stood up and pushed the bolt. There stood the innkeeper.

\- I have two news for you - good and bad - he began, barely crossed the threshold. - I'll start with the good. Yesterday afternoon without a trace disappeared palace of our ruler, and this morning, and he and the first rich men of the city are fighting on the porch with the poor for a crust of bread and a copper groshik. And now the bad news yesterday morning about you mastered some armed people. It would be better if you leave my hotel. And believe me, I'm not worried about myself.

Tanais thanked the innkeeper for a warning, and when he left, woke Aletheia.

After dinner, they laid the remains of food in a travel bag and left the room.

\- What are you waiting for, God knows, - said the innkeeper, when Tanais was paying him for the post. - Take the sword. I like it to anything, because I'm not a warrior, but you can come in handy.

\- Thank you, - Tanais thrust the sword into the empty scabbard, and the girls left the hotel.  
Leaving the city gates, they let the horses light trot along the road to Feodosiya. Around as the eye could see, he stretched a bare steppe, on the horizon framed by pale lilac teeth mountains. There was a dry and hot wind, so unbearably fired hot rays of the midday sun.

Some vague sense of anxiety caused Tanais look, and in the swirling cloud of dust in the distance she instinctively sensed the approach of a new danger.

\- I bet it's for our souls, - she told her friend, pointing to the dust cloud.

They spurred their horses, but the pursuers overtook them with the inevitability of death, and laid siege to his horse, Tanais said:

\- Then a gallop.

\- And you?

\- And I'll try to hold them off.

\- You will die!

\- Death awaits us in any way. Is not it better to meet her in battle than on the block? Hurry.

\- There is a destiny? - Asked Aletheia.

\- There are, - without a shadow of doubt in his voice said Tanais.

\- So, we have it - one for two. Together, we shall be saved - or die together.

Unfolding the horses, the girl rushed toward persecutors. Tanais Galloping learned from its sheath the sword given to the innkeeper, and the decapitated body of the enemy, caught the stirrup leg, led sensed the will of the knight in azure steppe.

Tanais horse raced through the ranks of the pursuers, and a lot of grief caused his indomitable run, but in the heat of battle Tanais Aletheia has lost sight of, and it fell into the hands of a huge warrior with a scar crossing the entire face.

\- Drop the sword! - He cried and held the dagger to his chest Aletheia.

 Tanais looked back into a scream, and her hand unclenched itself. Bloody sword fell silently into the grass.


	19. Indignatio facit poetam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indignatio facit poetam (lat.) - Anger makes a poet

\- Well, I returned to my city - Aletheia said as they were escorted through the palace corridors.

\- As long as we are alive, nothing is lost - slightly smiling lips smashed into the blood, said Tanais.

 

Nomos waited for them, sitting on a throne, and a vicious smile wandered on his arrogant face.

\- Well, we met - he said, not hiding his triumph. - I heard rumors that you were very ill. But I'm not going to punish you because you speak ill of. I appoint the court, and, if you can prove his innocence, I will keep you alive.

\- This is a very humane of you, - sneered Tanais.

\- Your life hangs in the balance, and in your place I would not pull, so it does not accidentally break!

 

\- The court sentences you as incorrigible sinner to the drinking cup with a drink of knowledge of good and evil, and death by beheading head. The verdict is final and not appealable. You have the right to say the last word.

Tanais rose slowly from the dock and a contemptuous glance scanned the room.

\- You that, in fact, decide if you judge me? And I'm so afraid of your judgment and need a justification? What will weep and repent? Do not wait. From you I do not want any excuses or pardon. You kichites own righteousness and obedience to the law, and I tell you that your righteousness - it's your deceit and your obedience to the law - it is your cowardice. You accuse me that I had broken if some laws there. And you consider yourself entitled to kill me for this. And you ask me if I love your laws when taking them? And if not asked, and without me taking without me and follow. I do not know your laws, and I do not know. I have my own laws. They did not break, and I will not break. Because I took them in good faith, and as soon as they are no longer like me, I immediately cancel them. Here's how to deal with the law: to write them in the air and on the water. And you want to carve them in stone, to your stupidity, a time-honored, revered became even more stupid than you, descendants of the divine wisdom. But this is not enough you. You want to try and execute anyone who your laws do not like. You, perhaps, have given me life, to dispose of it? Decide for me what I should and what should not? Whom I love and hate? How do I live and when to die? I recognize only the judgment of God, and you - do not recognize and do not fear. You want to feel better and superior to others, and so they called their vices virtues, and all those who have defects different from your own, recorded in sinners. But one sinner righteous than the other, and each other is no crime better. Righteous - is doubly a sinner, because, being a sinner, wants to judge, but the stay jurisdiction. "I am holy, I am righteous, because everything that I do, holy, righteous, and anyone who does otherwise, violates the divine and human laws," - that's what you have in mind when you stigmatize someone else's "vices" and glorify their "virtue". You and laws for only invented to punish anyone who suffers in his own way, not your way. Your virtue is like a stall, in which well-fed pigs grunt. "Y, y-and! - They squeal. - We live in accordance with virtue! Who lives differently - dirty pig "stage requires hearty food and safety, so that it can smoothly fattening and multiply, and that the herd has declared:" Well just what is good for the herd "And pigs run to where sausage lives!. Sausage is very good. He feeds the pigs to the blade and protects them from the evil wolf. Pigs are very happy. "He cares for us day and night! We are becoming fatter and bring great offspring! "But once the sausage takes on a very fat pig knacker's yard, and the rest of the pigs begin to suspect that this is the price paid for a relaxed and satisfying life. We must flee to save his own skin! However, pigs have forgotten how to not only run, but walk. Even if he could, where to go? There, behind the fence of the paddock, picks always hungry wolf. He is very fond of pigs. "So, we need to accept, - says the oldest, and therefore is considered the wisest pig. - That's how the world is not for us to change it. All that is born must die: that is the law of life. So it is better to die under the knife butcher than cleft palate. This is the meaning of our life of the pig: to become ever sausage. So we will continue to live in this cozy enclosure, where a hearty, warm and safe, and sausage, and if cut, yet not all indiscriminately, and gives pre enjoy a pleasant and nourishing life. Because we must love and obey the butcher, because it is thanks to him our life so wisely and justly arranged, "- so he says the oldest and wisest pig, which not for long wait for a walk in the knacker's yard, and the rest of the pigs struck her wisdom and courage, and He chose his mentor, and began to send her to the training of young piglets. And she taught them: "You must love and adore sausage, otherwise it will drive us out of the pen, and we will have to take care of their food and protection. Pigs are so many enemies, and all of them are mighty, terrible, fanged, we never have to deal with them. And the food outside the paddock little at all would not be enough, and many will die from hunger. No, it is better to calm, well-fed life in the pen. We've no fangs, no claws, no long strong legs, no mobility, no tricks, no courage, we are unable to defend themselves, and perish to a man, because those who have fangs and claws, are very fond of us ". And understand its wisdom, pigs remain in the pen, where sleep, eat and breed in the joy and the glory of the sausage.

Her words were drowned in the deafening roar of the audience.

\- What a familiar picture? - Fun baring white teeth, shouted Tanais. - Squealing louder! Besites stronger! Maybe it will go for the people! Do you think that I am very afraid of you? Is the wolf scared the pig squeal? With the wolf not cope whole herd of pigs, but the wolf is easy to cut the whole herd! Live in their pens for the pig its laws, but do not try to drive in the same enclosure and a wolf! In the wolf - its laws, and the pigs are not clear and frightening! But is all that is incomprehensible and scary pigs, has no right to live and breathe? The wolf will die of hunger rather than to hire a dog sausage! And the virtues of the wolf as little resemblance to the virtues of pigs, the wolf himself - a pig! And the louder and more angry pig will be called virtues vices wolf, the stronger and more tender, he will love his virtues! And for the defects are virtues pigs wolf! For he shall be regarded as a virtue only that distinguishes it from the pig, and only then be considered a vice, making it look like a pig! That is why the virtues of the wolf will always hated pigs more than butcher knife! But as pigs yet more in this world than the wolves, then the laws of the pig herd would be considered the same mandatory for all, and in these laws written pigs for pigs, virtue wolf will forever be called vices, and the highest virtue - the dirtiest vices, virtues for the wolf will forever reproach virtues swinish! Never reconciled wolf and a pig, and never reconciled their virtues! Run to his pigs, and tell them the worst thing that could happen with the pig, - if it is suddenly imagines himself a wolf! Then it is better to run a butcher! For it is better to become a pig sausage than a wolf!

\- Court deprives you of speech! - Shouted Nomos.

\- And you make me shut up!

At a sign from Nomos several guards piled on top of Tanais on all sides and shackled, at the ends of which hung heavy iron balls that led to the execution site.

When the bomber was taken out of the palace gates, the crowd gathered for a quick murmur raced and all heads turned in unison toward the prisoner, who was waiting on the platform already crossed the mighty hand on the crossbar of the sword, the executioner.

The guards remained at the bottom, and Tanais slowly ascended the scaffold.

Sitting on the dais under a canopy Aletheia tried to get up, but standing behind the chair guards held her by the shoulders.

Executioner Tanais led to the scaffold, and put pressure on the shoulder, trying to put on her knees, but she pushed him away and, looking with hatred at Nomos, shouted:

\- I recognize you for the right to take away my head only if your power fasten it back!

Nomos grinned expectantly looked at Aletheia and raised his hand.

The executioner took the cup from the hands of an assistant with some brown liquid and held it to his lips Tanais.

Very straightened, head sarmatka dealt a crushing blow to the chin of the executioner. Dropping the cup from his hand, so that the drink spilled all over the dais, he flew up to half a meter, and are described in the air, a smooth arc, collapsed on the heads of spectators.

Sigh, he escaped from a thousand breasts, was so strong that in calm day rustled the leaves on the trees.

Guardians, a ring surrounding the platform, began to attack from all sides scaffold, but ran up the stairs, Tanais kicks thrown on it rises and soldiers jumped down. Advertisement Advertisement iron balls around him, so that no one could get close to it without the risk of being maimed or killed, she caught up with the chief jailer and knocking him to the ground, put her hand in his pocket. Pulling out a bunch of keys, she quickly unlocked the shackles and disarmed two mercenaries, working his way through the crowd taken from their swords, rushed ahead to Nomos.

From the palace gates she hurries to intercept a park guard, recover from the unexpected bodyguards chased behind her, and it seemed that it was doomed, when suddenly there was a shout in the crowd a man:

\- People! Well, what do you see ?! Vile murderer seized power over you, and you watch calmly as he punishes innocent people! Beware! He will come and your turn!

 In different parts of the area at first dozens, then hundreds of voices took up the cry:

\- Bay mercenaries! Death to the tyrant!

Nomos Aletheia grabbed by the arm and dragged him to a stretcher. Force Pushing her inside, he climbed up after him, and guarded by mercenaries stretcher began to move.

Tanais chasing their heels and at the last moment, when the slats palace gates were about to crush her, slipped inside the fence.

Outside the gates waiting for her mercenaries.

\- Let me go - Tanais said. - I do not want bloodshed, but I'll get to your master, even if I have to walk through knee-deep in blood.

The mercenaries rushed into battle, and she had to kill half of them before the others laid down their arms.

\- I asked you not to make any sudden movements, because in the first place is not the most favorable impact on the duration of your life, - said grimly Tanais and, without looking back, walked toward the palace.

The surviving mercenaries stared after her until she disappeared behind the doors.


	20. Misologos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misologos (gr.) - mind hater

Climbing the wide stairs strewn with carpets, Tanais stopped, deciding where to go.

Because the column and made a stalwart warrior brandishing two swords, like a windmill wings, she moved her.

She backed down the stairs, barely having time to reflect it struck the barrage.

The swords of the enemy from different angles and at different levels flocked to her, threatening to split into three parts.

Jumping to the height of human growth, Tanais made a back flip and landed on his back the enemy, laid his head before he had time to turn around. Headless corpse rolled down the stairs, put the blood of the white marble steps and dirtying a luxurious carpet, and Tanais continued his way through the palace.

Not missing any of the imperceptible cavern, she got finally to a standstill and Aletheia, throwing open both sash saw Nomos, who stood with one hand clasping Aletheia's waist, and the other put to her throat sword blade.

\- One more step, and you get her body.

Tanais stopped.

\- Drop the sword!

She performed and the command.

\- Come closer! Slow!

Tanais took a few steps and was at arm's length from the enemy. He took the sword from the neck Aletheia and swung it at the Tanais.

\- Say hello to your God!

Tanais ducked like lightning, and his sword whizzed over her head. One elusively quick movement behind his back once Nomos, she squeezed his throat left forearm and pulled the sword from his hand. Nomos grunted and rolled his eyes, but the last effort and managed to wriggle out sharply bent forward, threw her through. Sitting on top, he bared his teeth in a hideous grin and angrily hissed:

\- As you can see, the fate is changeable.

Reaching the sword, he swung to strike, but the share of instant Tanais ahead of him and pulling him from his belt knife, made at the same time evading movement of the head. The sword hit the floor near her ear and broke into pieces. Tanais stuck a dagger into the belly of the enemy and turned the blade in the wound. After issuing a death rattle, the usurper poked dead face in her shoulder. She disgustedly shoved the corpse aside and rose.

\- The fate indeed changeable, Nomos. But we'll talk about this some other time, - she said hoarsely, and going to Aletheia, hugged her tightly. Aletheia hid her face in her chest, and Tanais felt dripped over the lapel of her jacket warm tears.

\- Forgive me if you can…

Tanais took wet face girlfriend in his hands and a quick kiss drained running through it drops.  
\- There is not no crime, no sin or blemish that I could not forgive you …

In the hallway, he heard the tramp of a plurality of running feet, and a shielding Aletheia, Tanais squeezed in the palm of the handle of the dagger.

In the doorway appeared excited people with arms.

\- The people and the army proclaimed heir to the throne of his legitimate ruler and tonight in the town square will bring her oath of allegiance!

\- What do we do? - Aletheia asked when the messengers were gone, closing the door behind him.

\- In light of the not so many cities where the offer thrones almost nothing, - said evasively Tanais.

\- I know of one person who would look very bad on the throne, - grinned Aletheia.

\- I do not think that the throne - this is exactly what I'm aiming for. More cries of revenge the blood of my family …

\- But, standing at the head of the army, you are much faster and more successfully to get even with the murderers - objected Aletheia.

\- With murderers do not fight. They executed.

Aletheia went to the closet and pulled out a man's outfit.

\- I'm going with you.

\- Do not make things up - Tanais gently but firmly taken away from her dress. - You're staying in Theodosia and will loyally and faithfully wait for my return.

Stubbornly capricious biting lower lip, Aletheia became silent tear suit Tanais hands, but it was more than her strength.

\- Strong, huh? Well, nothing, and justice syschetsya you! ..

A few hours later, the two riders left the gate of the city and approximately swaying in their saddles, moved at a slow pace on the road ...


End file.
